Vol d'un ange
by nictus
Summary: Quand une femme aimée par deux hommes quitte le monde...


Ils la regardaient partir, ils voyaient dans ses yeux la souffrance physique due à cette balle et psychologique, elle ne voulait pas partir, elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas partir. Pour ne pas les quitter eux… Les deux hommes qui ont occupé sa vie, SES deux hommes, son frère et son mari. Elle voulait rester, elle avait tant de choses à faire encore, avoir des enfants, fonder une famille. Toutes ces choses, qu'elles n'avaient pas pu faire à cause de son cancer. Elle luttait contre la mort. La Mort qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, la mort qui est là, si près d'elle. Elle la sent. Ils la sentent aussi. Chacun des deux hommes lui tient la main comme pour la retenir, comme pour lui dire « ne pars pas », « ne nous abandonne pas ». Ils la regardent, il veulent graver son visage dans leur mémoire comme le prix à payer pour avoir aimé ; Tout bonheur a une contrepartie, et il est temps de la payer. Lourd est le tribut pour avoir aimé un bref instant. Ils ne veulent pas la laisser partir, ils veulent la retenir mais, ils sentent la souffrance. Ils sentent la Mort qui est là, qui attend, qui gagne du terrain sur la vie de la jeune femme, de la sœur, de l'épouse. Ses yeux se voilent de tristesse.

_ Je ne veux pas partir. Leur dit-elle. Je veux rester avec vous…

Sa voix si douce, si belle, n'est qu'un murmure qu'ils parviennent à entendre. Des larmes leur montent aux yeux. Eux non plus, ils ne veulent pas qu'elle parte, qu'elle les abandonne. Leur lumière, leur unique amour. Non, ils ne veulent pas. Mais inexorablement, la Mort commence son œuvre. Elle lutte pour survivre, ils luttent pour ne pas pleurer. S'ils pouvaient lutter contre la Mort, cette Mort inopinée, inopportune, ils le feraient, mais que peuvent-ils faire ? Ils la regardent lutter de toutes ses forces. La fatigue, la souffrance, le chagrin et la Mort lui creusent les traits. Ses yeux se voilent.

_ Je ne veux pas partir. Répète-elle. On a tant de chose à faire… Je veux rester avec vous… Je vous aime….

Ses yeux se ferment et deux larmes coulent sur ses joues. Ils la réconfortent, lui racontent des choses vides de sens, mais pour la distraire de sa souffrance. Tous trois savent que la mort est inévitable. Elle a perdu trop de sang et les perfusions ne la sauveront pas. Ils se sont fait à cette idée cruelle.

Alors doucement comme pour la soulager, comme pour adoucir leur souffrance et surtout la sienne. Horatio chante d'une voix dont il sait qu'elle aime, d'une voix qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec elle, quand la peur revenait.

Vole, vole petite aile

_Ma douce, mon hirondelle_

_Vas-t-en loin, vas-t-en sereine_

_Qu'ici rien ne te retienne_

_Rejoins le ciel et l'Ether_

Laisse-nous, laisse la terre

_Quitte ton manteau de misère_

_Change d'univers_

Eric la regarde, sa sœur, son amie, il la regarde partir. Il lui avait confié sa sœur et elle meure, il voudrait lui en vouloir pour échapper à sa peine, à sa souffrance, mais il ne peut pas, car c'était lui qui était là, lui son frère pas lui son mari, lui qui était là quand il lui a tiré dessus, lui qui malgré son expérience de flic n'a pas vu venir le coup. Il n'a pu que recueillir le corps blessé de sa sœur, celle qu'il a soutenue pendant la maladie, celle a qui il disait tout. Il la regarde luttant pour vivre, luttant pour rester parmi eux. Il la regarde souffrir et se souvient de ces terribles moments passés avec elle dans cet hôpital pendant les traitements. Il retient ses larmes, elle n'aime pas quand il pleurait sur elle, il n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un pleurait sur elle, sur sa maladie. Alors pour tenter apaiser la peine de sa sœur comme il le faisait avant, il chante…

_Vole, vole petite sœur_

_Vole mon ange, ma douleur_

_Quitte ton corps et nous laisse_

_Qu'enfin ta souffrance cesse_

_Vas rejoindre l'autre rive_

_Celle des fleurs et des rires_

_Celle que tu voulais tant_

_Ta vie d'enfant_

Marisol le regarde, elle sourit doucement en pleurant silencieusement. Elle resserre sa prise sur la main de son mari. Ses yeux noisettes brille d'un amour infini. Horatio joue avec l'alliance de Marisol, comme lorsqu'il doutait encore que son bonheur puisse être véritable, que son amour pour lui puisse être vrai. Le bonheur… Pfuit ! Une idée, une illusion insaisissable, qui s'enfuit, s'évanouit et meure quand il devient trop important. Son bonheur, son amour, sa joie, sa vie meure au fond de ce lit d'hôpital parce qu'il l'a aimée…Parce qu'il a osé caressé le rêve d'une vie à deux, et peut-être même plus que deux… Parce qu'il a osé espérer que la vie le laisse tranquille, le laisse aimer pour enfin vivre sa vie… Sa vie d'homme aimant une femme et étant aimé par elle. Mais, elle a décidé de se venger…Il était très heureux avec elle, trop heureux… Chaque jour, en se levant, il la regardait dormir, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien à lui, qu'elle était sienne. Oui, elle l'était, mais le temps d'un bref instant… Trop bref pour eux deux…

_Vole, vole mon amour_

_Puisque le nôtre est trop lourd_

_Puisque rien ne te soulage,_

Vole à ton dernier voyage

Comprenant, ou plutôt prenant conscience qu'il ne peut la retenir, qu'il ne peut donner sa vie pour qu'elle reste ici. Il a mal, une douleur ronge son corps, son cœur, commençant à créer un vide dont il sait que seul le temps peut l'apaiser. Il ne peut qu'adoucir le départ de celle qui lui a presque tout appris, de celle qu'il aime. Il a mal. Très mal. Mais, il est des douleurs même les plus insupportables que rien ne peut apaiser, qu'aucun calmant ne peut faire passer. Il la regarde mourir. Il la regarde partir. Il la regarde souffrir. Il ne peut rien faire. Rien ! Cette pensée est si forte qu'il sert un peu plus la main de Marisol. Et doucement comme pour lui dire qu'elle a assez souffert, qu'elle mérite le repos, il chante….

_Laisse tes heures épuisées_

_Vole, tu l'as pas volé_

_Deviens souffle sois colombe_

_Pour t'envoler_

_ Je ne veux pas… murmure-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je ne veux pas. Je veux rester ici, avec vous… Horatio… Eric…. Mes deux hommes….

_ Nous resterons. Répond son frère, nous sommes là… Chut…. Ma sœur…

_ Nous ne bougerons pas… Mon amour, fait Horatio.

Ils se rapprochent d'elle, serrant encore un plus la main de la femme, de l'amie, de l'amante, de la sœur. Doucement, elle si forte, pleure, des larmes silencieuses coulent des ses joues.

_ Chut… Horatio sort son mouchoir et sèche les larmes. Repose-toi. Endors-toi… Nous sommes là… Nous ne te quitterons…

_ Je ne veux pas…. Non…. C'est trop tôt… Non… Horatio…. Eric…

Elle les regarde comme à travers un brouillard, ils retiennent leurs larmes. Leur regard brille d'amour et de tristesse. Elle sait qu'ils ont compris ce qu'elle avait déjà senti à l'instant où la première goutte de sang à toucher le sol. Elle sait qu'ils s'en voudront toute leur vie de ne pas avoir su la protéger, elle la seule femme de leur monde… Elle resserre sa prise sur leur main.

_ Tant pis pour le week-end à la montagne. Murmure-t-elle avec difficulté.

Horatio sourit et doucement embrasse sa main. Il ne sait que répondre. Il voudrait lui dire : _« On le fera plus tard. »_, mais il n'y aura pas de plus tard pas plus qu'il n'y aura d'avenir. SA vie est morte à l'instant où elle est tombée. Elle ne peut retenir ses larmes…. Elle ferme les yeux. Les deux hommes se regardent, ils sentent que la Mort est là et bien présente… Elle vient terminer son œuvre.

Ca y est, elle est partie. Pour toujours, elle les a abandonnés. Là, dans le silence de la chambre , où elle repose, ils peuvent laisser couler leurs larmes si longtemps retenues. Déjà, le sentiment de vide, d'abandon s'installe. Ils ne peuvent se détacher d'elle, leur regard est attiré par elle, par son corps sans vie désormais.

_Vole, vole petite flamme_

Vole notre ange, notre âme

_Quitte ta peau de misère_

_Vas rejoindre la lumière._

Déjà les choses terrestres les appellent. Déjà, la Mort a changé de personne. Déjà, un autre sentiment les habite, une pulsion, une envie, un désir les anime. Ils savent qu'elle ne trouvera le repos que lorsqu'il sera apaisé. Ils savent qu'ils ne pourront commencer le lourd et difficile chemin du deuil. Ils savent qu'ils ne pourront trouver l'apaisement tant qu'il ne sera pas mort. Même s'ils doivent y laisser la vie, ils ne pourront trouver l'apaisement de leur peine que lorsqu'il sera mort. Maintenant dans leur cœur, un autre sentiment, partage la place à la peine : la Vengeance ! Ils crient vengeance, la réclament et feront tout pour l'obtenir même s'il leur faut mourir, ils obtiendront cette vengeance…


End file.
